


story of seasons

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Bunga Yvon yang jatuh di gerbang Ibukota, harapan di tengah salju tanpa akhir Nean, angin topan di Kiten, dan lumut-lumut di cangkang kerang Raquey; semua punya ceritanya masing-masing.
Relationships: Langris Vaude/Noelle Silva, Leopold Vermillion/Mimosa Vermillion, Rill Boismortier/Charmy Pappitson
Kudos: 10





	1. Spring in Royal Capital

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Noelle bersumpah; menjaga lima balita di Gereja Hage terasa lebih baik daripada menjaga seorang _Vice Captain_ dari squad paling hebat di Clover, Langris Vaude.

Langris itu pintar, hebat, dan wajahnya lumayan tidak bikin bosan. Tapi mulutnya ... _haah_! lebih parah dari cabai Carolina Reaper.

Sebenarnya, Langris itu bahasanya sopan. Ia selalu menyampaikan kata-kata dengan gaya formal dan gestur elegan. Tapi hampir semua kata-katanya terlalu _to the point_ ; blak-blakan; menusuk; menghujam. Langris hobi sekali main kalimat sarkas. Bahkan, Noelle yang kini menjaganya (iya, benar-benar menjaga) juga jadi korbannya.

Jadi begini, pagi tadi, Kapten Yami diperintahkan oleh Kaisar Julius datang ke ibukota untuk rapat terbatas semua komandan squad, dan kapten jorok Black Bulls itu, mengajak Noelle dan Asta untuk mendampinginya. Noelle tidak paham kenapa dirinya harus dilibatkan, tapi pada akhirnya, gadis itu hanya bisa menurut dan ikut saja. Lumayan, sekalian jalan-jalan sama Asta.

Di depan gerbang utama ibukota, mereka bertiga disambut oleh Kapten Vangeance yang senyumnya bikin Noelle _minder_. Itu terlalu manis untuk sekelas laki-laki dewasa yang memimpin sekumpulan ksatria! Untungnya, di sebelah Kapten Vangeance ada Yuno yang ekspresi masamnya bisa menyeimbangkan kadar gula yang ditebar kapten Golden Dawn itu. Noelle cukup lega.

Kapten Vangeance menjabat tangan Kapten Yami dan berbincang sebentar. Noelle tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan juga sih. Ia lebih memilih untuk curi-curi pandang pada Asta yang beteriak-teriak heboh pada Yuno, kemudian pada anak-anak yang main bola di depan sebuah toko, dan kembali pada Asta. Ugh, hanya Noelle di sini yang tidak punya teman mengobrol. Menyedihkan sekali. Tapi bukannya Noelle iri, ya!

Noelle menghela napas. Jika saja tadi ia bisa menyeret Nero berhenti main Crazy Cyclone agar ikut bersamanya, Noelle tidak akan jadi gadis kesepian di sini. Kapten Yami lupa daratan kalau sudah bersama Kapten Vangeance. Asta juga sama! Dia lupa pada gadis yang selalu mendukungnya ketika sudah bertemu Yuno. Dasar manusia-manusia tidak tahu diri! Kacang lupa kulit! Noelle ini anggota keluarga kerajaan lho.

"Hmph."

"Kenapa, Noelle?"

"Lanjutkan saja urusanmu dengan si muka datar itu, Bakasta! Hmph." Noelle balik badan. "Aku mau belanja, mumpung di ibukota."

"Ah, Noelle Silva."

"Y-ya, Kapten Vangeance?"

"Sambil kamu jalan-jalan di ibukota, boleh saya minta tolong?" Mata Noelle berkedip berkali-kali. Kapten squad terkenal baru saja minta tolong padanya! "Tolong temui Langris dan jaga dia selama saya tidak ada."

"Ha—Haaaahhh?"

Kapten Vangeance senyum manis sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari. "Saya bosan minta maaf pada penduduk karena Langris cukup hobi cari masalah."

"Ta-tapi, Kapten! Langris 'kan sudah 20 tahun, masa harus saya yang jaga?"

"Heee, Noelle tahu umurnya Wakil Kapten Langris, ya? Hm hm hm." Asta mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Berisik, bakasta! Aku cuma sekadar tahu! Cu-cuma mendengar slentingan dari fans fanatik Golden Dawn saja! Jangan salah paham!"

"Sikapmu yang membuat kami salah paham."

"Diam kau, Muka Datar!"

"HIIII BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERTERIAK PADA YUNO-KU!"

"Berisik, Peri boncel!"

"Oi, oi, Noelle lebih baik kau laksanakan perintah kapten Golden Bertopeng ini. Si pendek Langlang itu cukup menyusahkan jika sudah bicara pada orang." Kapten Yami mengorek kuping sambil terus meyakinkan. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Noe!"

Noelle tersipu mendengar ucapan 'aku mengandalkanmu' dari Kapten Yami. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak ia dipuji oleh kapten sekaligus ayah keduanya itu.

Bukannya Noelle selalu mengharap pujian, ya!

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjaga Langris selama Anda rapat." Noelle memberi hormat pada Kapten Vangeance.

Gadis itu meringis. Entah kenapa, musim bunga di ibukota jadi lebih panas karena perdebatan konyol mereka.

Dan mungkin akan lebih panas kalau yang dijaganya—

"Woy, Silva! Tangkap!"

—datang tiba-tiba.

Noelle hampir memaki saat setangkai bunga Yvon mendarat di atas kepalanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Langris berdiri di atas genting dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Kupetikkan bunga Yvon untukmu saat misi kemarin. Sekarang hutangku lunas!"

"Yvon?" Noelle berpikir sejenak. "EHHHH—KAU MEMANJAT TEBING UNTUK SETANGKAI BUNGA?"

"Bulan depan, bawakan kerang Raquey untukku!"

"Hmph."

Noelle memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah malu saat menyimpan bunga Yvon-nya dalam tas Grimoire. Separuh senang, separuh kesal, saat Langris datang bersama musim semi yang dijanjikan.


	2. Winter in Nean

Charmy menyalakan perapian; menyingkirkan abu-abu dari kayu yang terbakar. Tangannya berdebu ketika melepas sekop. Wajahnya menghitam jika tidak hati-hati saat menyeka. Dan rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya bisa terbakar jika tidak dikuncir. 

Juga ... kata Noelle, akhir-akhir ini, tubuh Charmy yang biasa wangi mentega, terasa bercampur dengan aroma angus dari debu pembakaran. Gadis kecil itu bersimpati dan sempat menawarkan tumpangan untuk Charmy, di rumah besarnya, di ibukota. "Hanya sampai musim semi datang," Noelle berucap. 

Tapi Charmy menolaknya lembut.

Jika dipikir-pikir, hari yang Charmy lewati bersama Rill di tempat ini sudah seperti sisa pembakaran di depannya; berlalu cepat bersama waktu, menghambur menyatu bersama memori. Tiap detik yang jatuh bersama butir salju, terasa abadi; tidak berubah, tidak membaik, tidak meredakan siksanya.

Mereka bilang; ya, orang-orang suci itu bilang, bahwa Nean tengah dikutuk.

Dikutuk oleh kekuatan besar yang Ksatria sihir terbaik pun tidak bisa menetralisir kutukannya.

Sihir ini datang dari langit, kata mereka. Sebagai wujud pembalasan bagi orang-orang biasa, bagi rakyat-rakyat jelata yang berani menaikkan dagu pada para bangsawan. Hukuman bagi para budak yang tidak pernah lelah menyuarakan kebebasan.

Tapi Nean memang diciptakan Kaisar Sihir Pertama untuk menampung orang-orang seperti mereka, bukan?

Rasanya akan sia-sia saja jika Charmy mendebat diri sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia kembali diam.

Ketika Charmy menengok ke belakang, yang ada hanyalah Rill yang terbaring lemah, juga rasa bahagia (karena laki-laki itu masih bernapas). Semangkuk bubur tidak berasap, yang Charmy letakkan di meja lampu, harus Charmy hangatkan lagi, agar saat Rill berkedip di tengah malam nanti, Charmy bisa menyuapinya.

Musim dingin berlangsung sepanjang tahun di kota ini. 

Para bangsawan tidak pernah lelah berteriak bahwa salju tanpa akhir ini adalah kutukan. Kutukan untuk orang-orang miskin tidak tahu balas budi, seperti Charmy. Atau bangsawan lumpuh yang terbuang, seperti Rill.

Tapi Charmy tidak percaya. 

Itu hanyalah ketakutan mereka. Presepsi salah itu hanya ketakutan semata. Dari mereka, yang menyerah dan tak punya jawaban, "kenapa Nean tak kunjung melihat matahari?" 

Charmy sadar, semua orang tak sekuat dirinya yang bisa tetap berdiri meski dengan satu kaki.

(Charmy menengok ke belakang lagi untuk melihat kakinya yang lain. Oh, ia masih terbaring).

Maka dari itu, Charmy berdoa setiap harinya.

Ia membuka jendela dengan jari-jarinya yang terasa membeku. Angin dingin dan kristal salju langsung menerpa wajahnya. Lalu, Charmy terpejam dan berucap;

"Tuhan. _Tuhan_. Aku memohon pada-Mu. _Tuhan_. Kumohon beri Rill kebahagiaan selama musim dingin berlangsung."

Dan ketika Charmy membuka mata,

... sehelai kelopak bunga Nean jatuh di atas kepalanya.

Ini pertanda baik.


	3. Autumn in Kiten

Enam bulan tidak bertemu, Leo yakin perempuan itu masihlah pribadi yang sama; yang suka menimbang-nimbang, penuh perhitungan. Dia akan berspekulasi macam-macam untuk hal-hal remeh yang bahkan bisa dikerjakan Leo tanpa dipikirkan. Dia tetaplah orang yang paling berusaha mencegah Leo melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, dan berdalih bahwa hanya melaksanakan tugas dari Nona Mereoleona setelah mereka diamanahkan untuk saling menjaga.

Namun ketika Leo iseng menggoda, dia akan tergugup kemudian menjawab "a-aku ... bukannya aku bermaksud terlalu sok tahu ta-tapi aku paham Leopold-san akan melakukan apa setelah ini," tanpa ditanya. Leo hafal betul kepribadian dia yang resmi menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya setelah pesta pertunangan keluarga Kira Clover; putri bungsu dari sepasang bangsawan rambut jingga, sepupu jauhnya; Mimosa Vermillion.

Diam-diam, Leo tersenyum tipis. Kira-kira, setelah ditinggal beberapa waktu untuk mendewasa, Mimosa butuh berapa lama untuk merubah pola pikirnya, ya?

Ah, mungkin ... mungkin dia tidak berubah terlalu banyak.

Nah, benar prediksinya.

Kali ini dengan dress yang berwarna senada dengan seragam Golden Dawn-nya, dia berdiri di halaman rumah penuh tanaman, tampak berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang—menurut Leo—mirip warna patung-patung es terbias cahaya senja yang diciptakan dari sihir Fragil Tormenta, terlihat berkibar-kibar. Kalau Leo tebak, mungkin masalahnya tidak jauh dari daun-daun segar (dan pecahan pot) yang berserakan di sekitar kaki. Laporan cuaca dari Risacca Ondell mengatakan bahwa Kiten habis diterpa hujan dan angin topan semalaman.

Setelah turun dari sapu terbang, Leo mengeluarkan semua barang bawaan dari tas kecilnya. Satu liontin kuno yang mirip seperti milik ibunya Noelle Silva untuk Nona Mereoleona, satu kupon minum dari Kapten Fuegoleon untuk Kirsch, dan satu tangkai bayi Mandrake untuk latihan sihir Mimosa. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyiapkan barang-barang saat akan pulang ke kediaman utama, Leo bukan orang yang serepot teman-temannya kira.

Leo mendekat. Membawa langkah kaki-kakinya menapak sepelan yang ia bisa. Di sisi lain, memorinya masih saja iseng mengingat sindiran Noelle (dan seringai menyebalkan Asta) saat mendengar niat Leo untuk ikut ujian level Arcane di Heart Kingdom.

Leo menarik napas. Tangannya terasa dingin kaku padahal—oh, tolonglah Leopold Vermillion yang terhormat—angin musim gugur di Tota Royal Capital yang pernah Leo terobos untuk pergi ke tempat pendaftaran ujian kenaikan level sihir, lebih bikin menggigil. Dan dia bahkan tidak pakai jubah!

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu waktunya. Saya sedang mencari seseorang. Apa Anda bisa membantu saya?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Leo untuk merasakan wajahnya ditangkup oleh dua tangan mungil yang lembut. Matanya yang sempat bertemu dengan warna dedaunan Hecairo dalam durasi milidetik, langsung dipejamkan. Leo merasakan kelopaknya dikecup; satu di kanan, satu di kiri.

Yang ditanya balik bertanya, "Apa itu tadi, hm? Kutukan tanah iblis Megicula?"

"Kutukan karena terlalu jauh dari rumah. Lupa rasanya berkumpul bersama saudara. Dan lupa bagaimana caranya menghabiskan waktu saat Kiten dilanda angin topan, bersama sepupuku yang berharga."


End file.
